The Loved and The Lost: A BBRae fanfiction
by Jacob'sbrotherKenny23
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are secretly dating. What happens when the rest of the Titans find out? What happens when Slade attacks? Who will survive? plz R and R. BB/Rae enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

It was 12:00am and everyone was sound asleep except for Beast Boy. Beast boy ducked around the corner into Raven's room without being seen. He climbed into bed beside her, and wrapped her up in his musclar arms. Raven's eye sprung open and Beast Boy was sent crashing through the window.

" OWW! Rae it's me." He called up to her as he hit the hard, rocky ground. Raven flew and knelt down beside him.

"Sorry. Maybe a little warning next time." Raven said as she healed his injuries. Beast Boy sat up and looked at her.

"Does it bother you that Terra is my cover up?" he asked. Raven didn't look at him.

"As long as your happy it doesn't matter what i think." She answered.

"That's just the thing Rae, i'm not happy. because the only one i want is you." Beast Boy replied as he cupped her cheeks in his gloves. Raven put her hand on his glove. Then his lips crashed into hers. she deepened the kiss by pushing her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance. She started to unzip his uniform. He took hers off in seconds. He pushed his member into her vagina. She began to moan he silenced her by kissing her lips softly. She trailed his chest with kisses. They climaxed at the same time. they fell asleep on the beach wrapped in each others arms.

Raven was the first to wake up. She gentle kissed Beast Boy from his chest to his lips. His eyes fluttered open and he started to kiss her back.

"Good morning sleepy head." She whispered.

"If only I woke up every morning like this." He grinned.

"C'mon we have to get dressed and back inside before everyone wakes up." Raven said as she kissed his forehead. He groaned and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Fine but it's gonna be hard to leave you." Beast Boy said as he got up with Raven still in his arms.

"I have to get dressed too you know." She said. Beast Boy put her down. And planted one last kiss on her lips before putting on his uniform, morphing into a raven and flying back Raven's window with Raven close behind. He left her room, but not without stealing another kiss. He quickly ran to his room and closed the door softly. _Shit._ He thought when he saw Terra in his bed cuddling a pillow. He swiftly replaced the pillwo with himself. He lay there uncormforably wishing Terra were Raven right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven continued with her morning business with a smile on her face. She even cooked breakfast; beacon, pancakes, susage, and eggs. and tofu eggs and soy milk for Beast Boy. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg anime sweatdropped when they saw Raven cooking.

"Rae are you ok. it's not your birthday again is it?" Cyborg asked.

"No. i'm just happy." Raven replied cheerfully. Cyborg and Robin looked at each other confused. An anboyed Beast Boy walked through the door with Terra trailing him.

"Aww c'mon BB. Why can't you give me a back rub?" Terra asked whinningly.

"Because i'm not in the mood right now." Beast boy said calmly but through his teeth.

"Well i know one thing you might be in the mood for..." Terra said as she wrraped her arms around his neck and nibbled his ear. Raven grasped the frying pan tightly.

'Can't she see that he's not in the mood! What the hell is wrong with her?' Raven thought.

"Friend Raven, are your eggs supposed to be smoking like the have an addiction?" Starfire asked.

"Hmm? oh Shit!" Raven as quickly turned the burner off. Beast Boy walked over to the stove.

"And you even made me Tofu eggs. Aww thanks Rae." He said hugging her. She smiled.

"Any time." Raven replied.

"Well gang dig in because after breakfast we have some training to do." Robin grinned. Everybody groaned but ate any way. They headed outside.

"Ok i was thinking hand to hand combat. who's first?" Robin asked. Everybody took a step back except Starfire.

"Great! Ok Star make a move." Robin said getting into a fighting stance. Starfire looked back at her teammates who were looking around and whistling. Starfie rolled her eyes and started shooting starbolts at Robin. Meanwhile Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and squezed it. She looked at him curously and he smiled at her in return. Cyborg gasped from behind them.

"HOLD UP WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN? Cyborg yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Cyborg who was pointing Beast Boy and Raven. They both blushed and quickly dropped each others hands.

"Heh heh nice weather we're having huh?" Beast Boy said trying to change the subject.

"Um so how long has that been going on?" Robin asked looking between the two.

"Two years." Beast Boy said.

"You bitch! I knew something was up when started sneaking out late at night. and it's been going on with her? Terra said pointing in disgust at Raven..

"Are you going to do something instead of pointing at me all day like a child?" Raven seethed.

"Bring it bitch!" Terra yelled as she sprang at Raven.

"Enough!" Robin yelled getting in between them.

"We will talk about this later. Right now we have a mission to do." He said holding up his communicater.


	3. Chapter 3

"Titans Go!" Robin called when they got to gas station robbery.

"Hurry up and give me the cash lady!" The robber comanded to the woman behind the counter. She franticly pulled out all of the bills in the rejester. The robber threw the sack over his shoulder andstarted walking towards the exit.

"Freeze! Your not going anywhere besides jail." Robin said.

"Oh really?" The robber said pointing a gun at Beast Boy.

"Let me leave or i'll blow his brains out." The robber threatened. Everyone gasped except the robber

"No!" Raven screamed. the robber smirked and put his finger on the trigger.

"I'm waiting." He said. Beast Boy morphed into a wolf, charged at the robber and latched onto his arm. Robin knocked the gun out of the robbers hand.

"Wait please don't hurt me i was sent here by Slade as a distraction." the robber confessed.

"What?" Robin screamed.

'' . ! Hello Robin it's been quite some time hasn't it?" Slade said evily.

"Slade!" Robin said dropping the robber.

"We've defeated you a thousand times before and we'll do it again." Robin yelled running at Slade. Who just stepped out of the.

"Oh dear Robin i'm not here for fighting i'm just here for Terra." Slade smirked.

"Terra! you evil, traitoring, menacing BITCH!" Raven screamed at Terra.

"You guys i honestly had no idea about this. BB you believe me right?" Terra asked walking around a very pissed Raven to Beast Boy who was still in wolf form. Beast Boy growled at her.

"Actually now that i've witnessed Raven's feelings for Beast Boy i think i'll take her instead." Slade said going toward Raven. Beast Boy growled and ran toward Slade.

"Don't worry boss i'll help you." the robber said as he picked up the gun and pointed it at Beast Boy, then he pulled the trigger. the bullet hit Beast Boy in his side sending him crashing to the floor. he was losing blood quickly. Raven screamed, then her eyes grew red and her dark side came out. Slade and his companion ran out of the gas station for their lives.

"Beast Boy! Star help me get Beast Boy home. Cyborg and Terra calm Raven down. Good luck." Robin ordered. Starfire knelt down next to Beast Boy and helped Robin put Beast Boy in the T-car. and drove quickly to the Titans' Tower.

"Great we have to settle down Raven fun." Terra said sarcasticly. Cyborg looked at her crookedly.

"Your boyfriend just got shot and you're being sarcastic?" Cyborg said. Terra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and he also has been cheating on me with the girl we are trying to calm down." She retorted.

"Hey Rae, we kinda need you to calm down. Don't you wanna see if BB's ok or not?" Cyborg asked. Raven calmed down.

"Beast Boy! is he ok? I have to see him." Raven said franticly.

"Well lets go." Cyborg said as he hopped onto a flying rock Terra conjured up for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the review i apprecate that someone reads my stories i hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**With Slade.**

"Did you put the aggravating serum in the bullet like i asked?" Slade asked.

"Yep i sure did boss! So do i get my million now or what?" The robber asked.

"Perfect! In a few days the Titans will have their hands full with an angry Beast Boy and the streets will be filled with my minions." Slade plotted evily to himself.

"Um boss are you ok? Can i get my money now i did what you asked." The robber whined.

"Yes. You have and now you are of no use to me." Slade said.

"Wait! your not going kill me are you?" The robber backed up franticly.

"Actualy i know how you can be of assistance to me." Slade said.

"W-What are y-you doig w-with that g-gun?" The robber asked.

"Don't worry it will only hurt a lot." Slade remarked as he shot the robber with the same gun he shot Beast Boy with. the robber screamed out in pain.

"W-What'd you do that for?" The robber screamed.

"Because you will be keeping Beast Boy busy." Slade said then left the robber moaning in pain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Beast Boy? Can you hear me?" Raven asked when he stirred. He moaned.

"Like he'd answer you. BB i need you to come back to me... Cause i havn't gotten laid in like two years and i want you." Terra complained.

"Oh yeah like he misses that you're such a slut." Raven remarked.

"Ok i've had enough of your shit you wanna fight me you stopped goth bitch? then make a move!" Terra said her eyes glowing a fear some yellow.

"Come at me bitch!" Raven retorted. Her eyes grew red.

"Enough i think he's waking up!" Robin said.

"Beast Boy are ok?" Robin asked as Beast Boy regained conciseness.

"Huh? Where am i? How long have i been out?" Beast Boy asked.

"Your in the infirmary. You've been unconcisous for a couple days." Robin said rubbing the back of his neck. Beast Boy started to sit up but Robin stopped him.

"You need to rest." Robin said.

"I've rested for two days i'm fine!" Beast Boy demanded and pushed past all of them.

"What was his problem?" Raven and Terra asked in usion. They glared at each other. Robin looked between them and backed out slowly.

"BB. You're awake!" Cyborg said cheerfuly and hugged Beast Boy. Who growled.

"Wow somebody woke up on the wrong side of the hospital bed." Cyborg said putting Beast Boy down.

"What are you cooking?" Beast Boy asked sniffing the air.

"Um.. Bacon, eggs, susage, ham, and meat lovers pizza yummy." Cyborg said as he put all of his meat on a huge plate. Beast Boy quickly snatched the huge plate from him and swallowed all of the hot meat whole.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE! YOU JUST ATE MY MEAT!"Cyborg said through anime tears.

"You should really get something to eat Cy wouldn't want you to starve." Beast Boy grinned wickedly then left the room.

"That was my breakfast you just ate jack-ass." Cyborg whispered barley audible.

"And yet you did nothing to stop me. because you are weak." Beast Boy said stopping at the door.

"I'm not weak! I can knock you on your ass anyday." Cyborg said getting up in Beast Boy's face.

"Then do something." Beast Boy challenged.

"Hey guys we have to finish training." Robin said as he walked into the kitchen. Beast Boy shoved past Cyborg and disappeared through the slidding doors.

"What was that about?" Robin asked. Cyborg shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we better get going." Robin said as he patted Cyborg on the back and walked through the slidding doors. They entered the training room to find Beast Boy vicously attacking the punching bag. The girls sat nearby watching him with attraction in their eyes.

"Hey why aren't you...erm girls training." Robin questioned.

"We would much rather watch friend Beast Boy's muscles flex as he um what do you say...beats the shit out of the punching bag." Starfire answered.

"What she said." Terra and Raven said in usion.

"Stop that!" They screamed at each other. Everyone grew quiet when the punching bag slammed against the gym floor. Beast Boy took off his shirt.

"Hey can one of you beautiful ladies through me my water bottle?" He asked suductively. The girls fought over his water bottle while he smirked.

"Hey Beast Boy can i ask you something?" Robin asked. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and walked over to the fighting girls. He sat down by them and Starfire snatched the bottle from Raven and Terra and handed it to Beast Boy.

"Here you hot...Hehheh i mean are friend Beast Boy." Starfire blushed. Beast Boy grinned at her and she practicaly fainted, He softly grabbed the water bottle from her.

"Thanks Star." Beast Boy smiled, Starfire beamed, Raven and Terra rolled their eyes, and Robin seethed.

"Beast Boy I really need to talk to you." Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Fine what do you want Robin." Beast Boy said leaning back against the bleachers.

"Could you mannage not to flirt with Starfire? Cause I thought you were with Raven." Robin said hopefully.

"Of course I am with Raven. I'm faithfully loyal to her was just thanking Star from handing me my water bottle and even if i was flirting with her why would you care." Beast Boy challenged now in Robin's face.

"Urm...well...you see...um." Robin stuttered.

"Yeah just stand there and bable like an idiot." Cyborg said from behind Robin.

"It's alot of presure ok?" Robin said frusterated.

* * *

**Well that took forever hope you enjoyed it i will try to update soon plz review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

StarFire heard Raven scream and rushed to help her.

"Raven are you al-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Starfire screamed as the werewolf attacked her. Raven was all battered up on the ground next to the attacking werewolf. Another growl near by made the werewolf attacking Starfire drop her. The werewolf lunged at the one close to Starfire. They fought before The attacker jumped threw the window and ran away tail between it's legs. The other werewolf snorted. Robin, Cyborg, and Terra rushed into Beast Boy's room to see a very injured Raven and Starfire with a giant wolf hunched over them.

"Starfire!...and Raven! Titans move!" Robin commanded. Terra and Cyborg charged at the wolf. It growled furiously at them. Cyborg loaded his gun.

"Don't! We don't want to hurt Starfire um or Raven." Robin said stopping him.

Relax it's knock out gas." Cyborg confirmed as he shot at the wolf. When the wolf stood it towered over them and snarled their faces went pale.

"Um...Robin is it ok if I go to my room really quick I think I have to change my pants." Terra said in a squeakey voice. The wolf roared once again.

"Um Cy do you think y-y-you c-c-could s-s-s-s-shoot it a-a-a-a-again?" Robin trembled.

"EEP! i'm all out of amo." Cyborg was shaking so hard his metal rattled. The wolf collapsed within seconds. The three Titans breathed a sigh of relief

"Cy. You take that thing to the prisoner hold and Terra you help me with Starfire and Raven." Robin commanded.

"Nuh-uh! No way! What if that thing wakes up?"

"You're a tuff guy and you have a gun on your arm." Robin answered.

"Um dude that was Terra who said that and I'm pretty sure she was talking about Raven." Cyborg said as he hoisted the large wolf over his shoulder and carried it to the basement to wait and to run tests. Robin knelt down next to Starfire.

"C'mon Star. You're going to be ok." Robin said as he scooped her up into his arms. Terra glared at Raven.

"I hope you never wake up. Then BB will be mine. Where is he anyway?" Terra whispered to her.

"Fat chance princess!" Raven retorted as she struggled to her feet. Terra rolled her eyes.

"Well you have to go to the infirmary, don't fall down the stairs on the way there or do i would enjoy having BB all to myself." Terra said dryly. Now it was Raven's turn to roll her eyes and she limped to the infirmary.

"Raven are you ok?" Starfire asked as Raven limped into the infirmary.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Has anybody seen Beast Boy?" Raven answered.

"No. I haven't seen him since he left for his room." Robin stated. Robin's comunicator buzzed.

"Yeah?"

"Robin it's awake and it's pissed. What do you want me to do with it?"

"Um interrogate it."

"It's an animal how am i going to do that?"

"..."

"Wait it's a werewolf right? So all we have to do is wait until morning."

"Sure we'll be down in a bit." Robin said as he closed the comunicator.

"What is the it friend Cyborg is talking about?" Starfire asked.

"The wolf who attacked you gu- er girls...but don't worry he is chained up and behind the protection of glass that Cy built." Robin added the last sentence quickly judging the look on Starfire's face. They all went to the basement to wait for morning. by 5:30 they were ready to murder Raven and Terra they did nothing but bicker all night. The wolf paced back and forth. Finally the sun came up. and the sleeping wolf was changing back into...Beast Boy.

Every person in the room gasped.

"No." Raven whispered.

"Friend Beast Boy attacked us?" Starfire asked Robin she was close to tears.

"I knew BB loved me more than you." Terra said to Raven in triumph.

"Ok. First there were two werewolves in Beast Boy's room. And second he hasn't slept with you in two years in those two years he has been sleeping with me. So Terra I will tell you this once: . . . . !" Raven yelled causing Beast Boy to stir.


	6. Chapter 6

Beast Boy woke up on a hard, cold floor. But he still felt great.

'_Why am I in chains?' _He thought. He took in his surroundings. He noticed a large glass window high above his tray of food across the small room he was in.

'_Am I in the interrogation room?' _He grew angry for no reason at all. Robin entered the room trailed by Starfire, Cyborg, Terra, and Raven. They stopped at the doorway uneasily. Raven was the one who walked up to him.

"Raven no! He is too dangerous! His anger levels are unstable he could change at any moment." Cyborg warned. Raven didn't heed his warning. She knelt down beside him.

"Why am i in these chains? What happened to you? Who did this to you?" Beast Boy said trembling noticing the marks that covered her neck and legs. She didn't answer him she just looked away.

"You attacked her and Starfire last night Beast Boy! You could have killed them!" Robin yelled striding forward getting into his face.

"No... I-I couldn't have. I would never hurt them." Beast Boy whispered.

"You did. They were trying to help you and you almost killed them." Robin's voice grew louder.

"That's enough Robin." Raven said wrapping Beast Boy in her arms.

"He deserves to know what he did to Star and you." Robin said.

"I believe anyone is innocent until proven guilty." Raven said.

"You're only sticking up for him because he's just you're little sex toy! I thought you couldn't be in any kind of relationship any way. Because of your emotions effecting your powers or some bullshit! You didn't even give me a chance in your eyes he was everything! I could have made you happy if you would have given me a chance, but you'd rather be with some green idiot than me!" Robin bellowed causing Raven to Flinch.

"Back off Robin!" Beast Boy growled jumping to his feet. Robin got into a fighting stance. Beast Boy was shaking now. Raven tried to touch Beast Boy but Robin smacked her hand away with his kung fu stick.

"Don't touch her!" Beast Boy screamed. then something in him snapped. Soon he was on the floor screaming in pain as he transformed into a giant brown wolf not green brown. He growled at Robin.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled, Cyborg and Starfire got into fighting postions behind him.

"Raven! Terra! You are going to fight with us or against us which is it?" Robin said.

"I'm with you!" Terra said running to stand behind him. Everyones eyes (Except for Beast Boy's) were on Raven.

"I-I can't hurt him." Raven said.

"Fine have it your way! Take them out!" Robin commanded. Beast Boy snarled and guarded Raven. Robin charged at him. Beast Boy sent him crashing to the ground. Cyborg and the other just stood there in awe. Robin slowly got to his feet and charged Beast Boy again. It was to no avail Beast Boy only knocked him to the ground.

"She can never love you. You do know that right? Who could ever love a monster?" Robin taunted. Beast Boy's ears flattened.

"Why would she? I mean she only went after you to make me jealous. You thought that someone in your life actually loved you for once. I bet your parents never even loved you. Sure your mother was thankful to you for saving her life, but she felt no love. How could any body love a vicious animal like you?" Robin asked. That was enough for Beast Boy tears the size of baseballs fell from his emerald eyes. His chains broke as he lunged forward. Running for Robin he quickly turned and ran through exit.


	7. Chapter 7

The whole team glared at Robin.

"Man that was cold." Cyborg said.

"He deserved it." Robin said calmly. Raven walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Just like you deserved that. I'm going to find him and prove to you that he is innocent." Raven said as she headed for the exit.

"Please don't go...I love you." Robin said threw tears.

"Don't leave me for him." He begged. Raven jerked her arm free.

"I'm sorry Robin, but we we're never together." Then she ran after Beast Boy. Robin was silent for a moment.

"Find him. Bring him back dead or alive." Robin ordered.

**With Slade**

"So the Titans lost the beast. Maybe I can find him and control him." Slade told himself. A giant black wolf came in threw a window.

"Ah... The mysterious Red X has returned, I need you to sniff out Beast Boy for me and bring him to me...alive." Slade instructed. Red X responded with a sharp growl.

"What? I hired you. You'll get your money when Beast Boy is here." Slade said in a not so trust worthy voice.

"I BETTER!" the reply came out as in a monstrous growl with that he took off.

**With the Teen Titans**

"C'mon B i really don't want to kill you." Cyborg said cornering Beast Boy (in wolf mode) in a alley. Beast Boy let out a growl. Cyborg sighed and pulled out his comunicater .

"Hey Robin I found him. Got him cornered in an Alley down brook str-of" Cyborg was cutt off by Raven kicking him his robo groin. Raven picked up comunicater.

"Sorry Robin but I'm not letting you hurt him."

"Dammit Raven! If you help him the police will kill the both of you. He is a monster Raven please I can't live without you. Please just kill him before he kills you and everyone in the city...Please." Robin begged through tears.

"No. I don't care if I die the only thing that matters is him and he is not a monster!" Raven slammed the comunicater down. She turned to a naked Beast Boy covering himself. His head down in shame.

"He's right I am a monster." He whispered. Raven walked up to him and wrapped her cape around him.

"No your not."

"I AM! YOU'D BE BETTER OFF WITH OFF WITH THE TEEN TITANS! at least they wouldn't hurt you like I would." Beast Boy yelled pinning her against the alley wall. Raven didn't even flinch.

"No you won't. I know you better than that. You weren't the one who hurt me." She whispered then pressed her lips to his.

"Aww how sweet. I'm sorry to interrupt but i need your green friend." Red X spoke softly. Beast Boy growled in response.

"Tsk Tsk. Beast Boy if you cooperate the girl won't get hurt." Red X negotiated.

"Leave her out this! Your fight is with me." Beast Boy yelled. Cyborg slowly got up and pointed his arm gun at Beast Boy.

"C'mon B just give it up and we won't hurt Raven or you." Cyborg said calmly Beast Boy screamed and soon he was in wolf mode again.

"Your not taking him anywhere!" Raven yelled jumping in front of Beast Boy. Red X huffed.

"Ugh why are the Titans so stubborn." Red X said then transformed into a giant black wolf. Beast Boy roared at him then charged at him. Red X growled and bit Beast Boy in the shoulder and through him to the ground. Beast Boy growled then his eyes turned crimson red, then in just a second all hell broke loose as Beast Boy blinded with rage took down Cyborg. Red X gasped (well as good a gasp as a wolf can do) then growled and rammed Beast Boy into a brick wall.

"Because of you she will die by my hands!" Red X roared then lunged for Raven. Cyborg pushed her out of the way. Beast Boy struggled to his feet. A low whimper escaped his lips.

"Are you ready to surrender yet?" Red X growled.

"NEVER!" Beast Boy yelled and bit Red X's back. Red X let out a whine of pain then turned on Beast Boy sinking his teeth deep into his neck. Beast Boy whined then fell to the ground unconscious from blood loss. Red X changed back to his human form.

"Unfortunately Slade wants you alive or I'd kill you now." Red X said getting dressed. He casually walked over to Beast Boy's battered and beaten body, He hoisted Beast Boy over his shoulder and walked to Slade's hide out.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: this chapter may contain sexual abuse, if you have experienced rape DO NOT READ!**

* * *

"I'm glad you came back Raven." Robin said hugging her from behind.

"I didn't come back for you Robin. I just carried Cyborg back so you guys can help him now i'm going to find Beast Boy." Raven replied as she elbowed Robin off her. She started to walk to the door but Robin caught her by the arm.

"What do you see in him that you don't see in me? Why is he so fucking special?" He shouted as his grip on her arm tightened.

"I love him Robin! Just please let me go. He needs me. He is your friend." Raven pleaded.

"No! He stopped being my friend the second you fell in love with him...But he isn't here now. Nothing stands between you and me now!" He said pressing her up against the wall. His mouth crashed forcefully on hers.

"Nooo!" Her protest was muffled thanks to Robin's bruising lips. She brought her knee up but he moved his waist swiftly to the side.

"Feisty are we Rae? I like that." Robin said evilly and his grip grew even tighter leaving a bruise on her wrists. He ripped her clothes off violently. He purred at her perfect body.

"I'll scream." She said desperately. Robin just laughed at her.

"Who will come? Starfire is tending to Cyborg and Terra fucking hates you. Now be a doll and take off my pants." Robin said with a wicked smirk. Raven sobbed silently as she toke off his pants. Robin laughed at her weeping form.

"You are so beautiful when you cry." Robin said as he entered her. She screamed out in pain. Robin hit her she instantly cringed as pain overcame her whole body.

"Get the fuck away from her you sick bastard!" Beast Boy screamed tackling him to the ground. Beast Boy was covered in blood some his own the rest Slade's and Red X's.

"She is mine! You can't take her away from me!" Robin shouted at Beast Boy. Beats Boy growled and transformed. He was bigger than before and stronger. Beast Boy roared at Robin. Robin threw one of his knife weapons into Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy cringed but didn't lose focus. He dug his claws into Robin's chest.

"YOU'VE SCARRED RAVEN NOW I'M GOING TO SCAR YOUR FACE!" Beast Boy roared. Robin couldn't understand Beast Boy but he was still scared shitless. Beast Boy raked his claws along the right side of Robin's face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin screamed out in pain. Beast Boy shifted back to his human form and put a pair of black and purple shorts on. He walked across the dimly lit room. His ears pricked as the thunder sounded outside the tower. He knelt down so that he was eye level with Robin.

"Do not come near Raven again. If you do...Lets just say more than have of you face will be missing." He spoke softly but venom hung on every word. Beast Boy turned his head to Raven, huddled up in the far corner of the room trying her best not to cry. His eyes grew sad, he slowly got up and walked over her. Putting her cape around then scooping her up in his arms taking her as far away from the Titans tower as he could.

* * *

**Hope you guys and girls liked it um i'm writing an authors note and an epilogue so plz r and r.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you readers liked my story i'm finally done with it. Let me know if you want a sequel.**

* * *

After Red X carried Beast Boy to Slade's lair. Slade injected more of the aggravation serum into Beast Boy which made him stronger and bigger. Slade told Beast Boy that if he didn't work for him, he would send Red X to kill all of the Titans except for Raven. He told Beast Boy that he would make BB watch them torture until she died. This infuriated Beast Boy sending inot a blind rage. Beast Boy then murdered Slade and Red X. Beast Boy then tried to kill himself for almost murdering his best friend. When he heard Raven's scream he then transformed into the fastest bird he could think of and raced tothe Titans tower.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok Robin in this story has always been in love with Raven and has just used Star as a cover up, because he knew Raven was in love with Beast Boy. I hope this helps the viewers who are confused with Robin's demenor


End file.
